Because I Love You
by ElizabethHimawaaari
Summary: Pernahkah kau berpikir, kalau kau akan jatuh cinta pada saudaramu sendiri? Pernahkah kau membayangkan, kalau hatimu akan tertawan oleh saudaramu sendiri?/Karena aku mencintaimu/Selamat tinggal,Len..RnR?:3


**Because I Love You~**

**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton

**Genre : **Romance/Angst

**Warning :** Typo(s) & MissTypo(s), AU, Masih pemula, Gaje,deskripsi payah, alur gaje, diksi abal, Don't Like don't Read!

**Summary : **Pernahkah kau berpikir, kalau kau akan jatuh cinta pada saudaramu sendiri? Pernahkah kau membayangkan, kalau hatimu akan tertawan oleh saudaramusendiri? Karena aku mencintaimu. Maka dari itu, Selamat tinggal. Selamat tinggal, Len..

**A/N:**

Halooo~

Nah, saya bikin ff lagi, kali ini vocaloid dengan pair RinXLen.

Ini dibuat karena lagi bosen OuO *lagi

Dan karena ff yang lain belum diselesein jadi ini pengganti sementaranya ==

*plak

Nah, dan mungkin ceritanya rada abal diksinya juga payah, yah karena emang saya lemah kalau deskripi dan diksi ==

Nah, Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya ;3

Hepi riding~

* * *

.

.

.

**Seseorang yang berada dekat denganmu.**

**Kau mencintainya.**

**Sangat mencintainya.**

**Tapi takdir menentangmu.**

**Nasib tak perpihak padamu.**

**Tuhan tak memberkatimu.**

**Kau mengutuknya.**

**Memendam rapat-rapat perasaan yang menggelora di hatimu.**

**Mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan yang mengusik pikiranmu.**

**Hingga hatimu semakin berkarat.**

**Pikiranmu mulai melapuk.**

**Dan jiwamu menjadi menua.**

**Kau sakit, bukan? **

**Ingin mengatakannya, bukan?**

**Ingin mengungkapkannya,bukan?**

**Ingin mengutarakannya,bukan?**

**Tapi kau bahkan terlalu takut.**

**Kau takut mendengarnya.**

**Kau takut menerimanya.**

**Dan kau takut kehilangannya.**

**Ironis , bukan?**

**Kau mencoba tersenyum.**

**Mengulum sebingkai tipis.**

**Mematri seraut samar.**

**Bibir mungilmu tertawa.**

**Namun hati kecilmu merintih.**

**Melankolis sekali.**

**Ketika kau bersandiwara di atas panggung hatimu.**

**Mengenakan topeng wajahmu yang merekah ruah.**

**Kau menatapnya dalam.**

**Dan cairan bening menyeruak dari matamu.**

**Kau ingin menggapainya?**

**Meraihnya?**

**Menyentuhnya?**

**Namun kenyataan selalu menyadarkanmu.**

**Membangunkanmu dari kisah indahmu.**

**Dan kau harus menenggalamkan dirimu.**

**Sekali lagi dalam kenyataan miris.**

**Sekali lagi dalam kenyataan pahit.**

**Hey, kau bahkan tak berhak mencintainya.**

**Bagimu, dia terlalu indah untuk kau cintai.**

**Bagimu, dia terlalu berharga untuk kau miliki.**

**Bagimu, dia terlalu sulit untuk kau gapai.**

**Kau tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya.**

**Meleburkan perasanmu kuat-kuat.**

**Membakarnya.**

**Mencabiknya.**

**Merobeknya hinga menjadi butiran-butiran kecil.**

**Dan kau bebas membuangnya.**

**Rapat-rapat dari celah hatimu.**

**Meski sakit.**

**Pedih**

**Bahkan perih.**

**Karena kau tau,**

**Kesalahan terbesar jatuh cinta padanya.**

**Kesalahan terbesar untuk mencintainya.**

**Kau selalu tau itu,**

**Dari setiap tetes buih yang jatuh dari matamu.**

**Dari setiap rintih pelan yang terdengar dari bisik lirihmu.**

**Dan dari setiap isakan lemah yang terpancar dari kedua bola matamu.**

…

.

.

.

_Pernahkah kau berpikir, kalau kau akan jatuh cinta pada saudaramu sendiri?_

_Pernahkah kau membayangkan, kalau hatimu akan tertawan oleh saudaramu sendiri?_

_Pernahkah kau merasakan, jatuh cinta yang menggebu-gebu, rasa cinta yang bersemu merdu, pada seorang yang mengusik pikiranmu, yang tidak lain adalah saudaramu sendiri?_

_Pernahkah kau mengalami, cinta pada seseorang dengan kuatnya, kemudian kau tau kalau dia tidak pernah mencintaimu, bagaimanakah perasaanmu?_

_Kau pasti tidak memintanya._

_Kau pasti tidak menginginkannya._

_Kau pasti tidak mengharapkannya._

_Kau pasti ingin membuang segalanya._

_Rasa cinta yang semu._

_Atau terasa getir keberadaannya._

_Mengharapkaannnya yang jauh dari pandanganmu._

_Sosoknya yang perlahan menghilang dari hadapanmu._

_Dan apa yang akan kau pkirkan?_

_Menahannya?_

_Menghalanginya?_

_Kau bahkan tak mampu untuk mencegahnya._

_Kau bahkan tak mampu untuk memanggil namanya._

_Lidahmu terlalu kelu untuk merasakannya._

_Tenggorokanmu seperti tercekat ketika kau mencobanya._

_Dan apa yang kau lakukan?_

_Kau merutukinya lagi bukan?_

_Kebodohanmu._

_Kekonyolanmu._

_Kepolosanmu._

_Semua kelakuanmu yang tak berguna._

_Semua perbuatanmu yang tak masuk akal._

_Hey, cepatlah sadar!_

_Kau tak akan mungkin bisa meraihnya._

_Menjangkaunya._

_Menggapainya dengan kemampuanmu._

_Mengertilah._

_Pahamilah._

_Kau tak harus memilikinya._

_Karena begitupun dengan cinta,_

_Yang tak harus memiliki._

…_.._

_._

_._

_._

Aku mengerjapkan mataku rapat. Memandang ke arah seberkas cahaya yang menelusup di antara tirai-tirai kamarku. Kurasakan hangatnya menjalar ke setiap bagian tubuhku. Menyebarkan semerbak aroma pagi yang menyegarkan. Aku menghirupnya kuat-kuat. Berusaha memasukkannya ke dalam paru-paruku. Rasa kantuk dan malas yang tinggi masih saja menyergapku. Membuatku sejenak tidak mampu untuk menggerakan anggota badanku. Aku mengeluh gusar. Kualihkan pandangan menatap sekeliling kamarku. Hening. Hanya kesunyian yang menelungkupiku. Sedetik kemudian, desahan pelan terlontar dari bibirku. Muak, Kucoba untuk menggerakan kaki-kakiku. Melangkahkan setapak demi setapak menuju sebuah pintu bercat kuning lembut di hadapanku. Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ada perasaan aneh menusuk hatiku. Sepi. Terlalu sepi berada disini.

"_Len…"_ Aku memutar daun pintu perlahan. Memandang lemah pemandangan yang ada di sekitarku. Dan rasa sepi kembali merasukiku. Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tidak. Suaraku seakan tercekat di dalam tenggorokanku. Tidak. Lidahku terasa kelu untuk menelan ludahku sendiri. Tidak. Sebongkah perasaan asing kembali meracuni pikiranku. Tidak. Ada perasaan mencekam yang seolah mengelilingiku. Tidak. Aku menutup kedua telingaku dengan telapak tanganku. Menatap samar hamparan kosong di sekelilingku. Tidak. Tidak ingin. Aku tidak ingin sendirian. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin sendirian.

"_Len…"_ Kutelusuri setiap langkah demi langkah di setiap ruangan dalam rumahku. Hingga rasa lelah dan penat seakan menghipnotisku. Aku tidak peduli peluh-peluh air yang telah membasahi sebagian wajahku. Aku juga tidak peduli berontakan keras dari kedua kakiku yang menyuruhku untuk berhenti. Pikiranku sekarang hanyalah terpaut pada sesosok lelaki berambut _blonde_ yang tengah kurindukan. Otakku saat ini hanyalah terpatri pada sebongkah nama dari seorang lelaki bermata azure indah yang sekarang sangat ingin kutemui.

"_Len…"_ Cairan bening memaksa keluar dari mataku. Membuat kedua bola mataku menjadi memanas seketika. Jemariku kaku dan tenggorokanku terasa berat untuk berucap.

"_Len…"_Aku mengerjapkan nama itu samar. Hingga tak kuhiraukan suaraku yang mulai menipis. Atau bahkan mungkin mulai menghilang? Entahlah.

"_Len…"_ Tidak ada. Dan dimanapun aku berusaha untuk mencarinya dia tetap tidak ada. Aku menepiskan asumsiku kuat-kuat. Berusaha menghilangkan kecamuk pahit yang merusak pikiranku. Meski lemas kian menyergap tubuhku, aku tidak perduli. Selama hati dan perasaanku belum menyerah, aku akan tetap mencari keberadaannya.

"_Len…"_ Dan cairan bening itu semakin terurai deras bersamaan dengan kenyataan miris yang harus kuterima. _Dia tidak ada dimanapun._

"_Len…Kau—dimana?"_Kujatuhkan tubuhku perlahan di lantai. Lemas sudah sekujur tubuhku. Kusentuh kedua pipiku yang terasa basah oleh cairan bening itu. Kututup perlahan kedua bola mataku. Hangat. Terasa hangat mengelilingiku; meski kutau kehangatan itu hanyalah kehangatan palsu. Namun aku cukup menikmatinya. Senyum lemah mengembang di kedua bibirku.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

"RIN!" Sebuah suara seakan memanggilku. Suara lembut namun sanggup mengusik gendang telingaku. Tunggu, Suara ini?

"Hey,kau tak apa?"Ia menggoncangkan tubuhku pelan. Aku membuka kelopak mataku lemah. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku tak percaya. Ah! Pemuda ini!

"Len! Kemana saja kau!"Aku menyerbunya cepat. Memberinya sebuah pelukan hangat. Ia meringis kecil. Tawa kecil mengalun di bibirnya yang menawan.

"Gomen—Aku baru saja bertemu dengan seseorang—"Ia memberiku sebuah senyuman. Senyuman manis yang terukir di bibir indahnya. Senyuman manis yang terlukis di bibir cantiknya. Senyumnya yang ditujukkan kepadaku. Hanya kepadaku. Dan mengetahui itu semua; dengan segera membuatku menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ahh—eh—begitu—dengan siapa?"Ia nampak tersentak kaget. Ada semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya. Ia menggaruk rambutnya yang terlihat berkilau. Matanya seakan bergerak dengan gelisah. Untuk sesaat selintas pikiran muncul dalam benakku. Hey,sepertinya ia menjadi salah tingkah. Aku tercekat untuk sesaat.

"Ano—dengan Miku—hehe,"Ia tertawa ringan. Sebuah tawa yang dalam sekejap menusuk kuat di hatiku. Merajamnya dalam-dalam. Hingga membuatku sesak saat mendengarnya.

"Miku—huh?"Aku menekankan nama itu lagi. Sebuah nama yang sama sekali tidak ingin kudengar. Sebuah nama yang sama sekali tidak ingin kuingat. Sebuah nama yang membuatku tersenyum pahit. Sebuah nama yang saat ini benar-benar ingin kulenyapkan.

"Ya! Kami mengobrol sangat lama hingga membuatku lupa untuk membangunkanmu Rin. Maaf ya, hehe,"Ia mengeluarkan tawanya lagi. Tentu saja; dengan guratan merah yang terpancar di kedua pipinya. Dan rasa bahagia yang mendekam di kedua bola matanya. Pandangannya yang seakan melembut ketika membicarakan tentangnya. Nadanya yang terdengar halus saat menceritakan semua tentang dirinya. Semuanya. Sangat kontras sekali ketika dibandingkan denganku. Perasaan menyayat kembali kurasakan.

"Miku—ya?"Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Berusaha kuat-kuat menahan cairan bening yang memaksa keluar lagi dari mataku. Mengulaskan sebuah senyum palsu untuk menutupinya. Dan kuharap lelaki itu dapat mengetahui kalau senyuman ini adalah senyuman palsu. Padahal aku selalu tau, kalau keinginanku itu tidak akan bisa menjadi kenyataan.

"Iya. Miku,"Dan hatiku terasa tercabik saat kau mengucapkan nama yang tidak ingin kudengar itu dengan lembutnya.

"Ya—tentu saja. Miku,"Aku tersenyum miris. Yang dibalas dengan tatapan heran dari kedua bola matanya.

"Hey, kau kenapa Rin?"Aku tersenyum remeh. Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Kau pasti tahu jawabannya bodoh! Aku mencintaimu! Kau tak pernah tahu hal itu kan?

"…"

"Rin, kenapa kau diam?"Hentikan pertanyaan kenapamu itu. Kau masih belum mengerti juga huh? Aku mencintaimu Len! Cinta! Hingga nafasku dibuat sesak setiap kali mengingatnya! Hingga jemariku membeku tiap kali mengenangnya! Hingga air mataku menetes tiap kali melihatmu menyebut namanya! Kau tahu itu huh? Dan kau masih bertanya kenapa?

"…"

"Rin? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau diam terus Rin?"Cukup Len! Cukup! Jangan memaksaku lagi untuk mengeluarkan air mataku lagi! Cukup Len!

"…"

"Rin, hey!"Ia menyentuh pundakku perlahan. Dengan tangan besar dan kuatnya yang sedikit membuatku tersentak. Hangat sekali. Tangannya yang besar dan kuat terasa begitu hangat menjalar sampai ke sudut hatiku. Membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik pelan. Sesuatu yang terasa nyaman dan menenangkan.

"…"

"Rin?" Dan otakku kini berpikir saat-saat kau meninggalkanku sendiri. Selalu saja sendirian. Pedih. Hatiku terasa pedih kala mengingatmu tidak ada di sampingku. Perih. Saat kutau kau tak ada ketika aku membutuhkanmu. Sakit. Sakit sekali saatku membayangkan ketika kau tidak berada di sampingku dan lebih memilih gadis berambut tosca itu. Rapuh. Apa kau tahu Len betapa rapuhnya hatiku mengingatmu yang selalu mengacuhkanku, dan lebih mementingkan gadis itu? Heh. Dan mengingat itu semua; dengan segera membuat cairan bening dari bola mataku perlahan meluruh jatuh hingga sampai di telapak tanganku. Membuat lelaki pemilik mata azure itu menjadi bertambah panik.

" Rin! Kenapa kau menangis? Hey! Kau baik-baik saja bukan? Oh, aku akan bertanya pada Miku, mungkin saja dia tahu apa masalahmu,"Lagi-lagi ia menyebut namanya. Lagi-lagi hanya sosoknya yang terbayang di matanya. Pikirannya. Atau bahkan mungkin saja hatinya memang selalu dipenuhi oleh sosok berambut tosca itu. Aku terdiam. Dan perlahan tangan hangat itu pun lepas dari pundakku. Oh Tidak, aku tidak ingin kehilangan pemilik tangan hangat itu lagi! Tidak. Tidak untuk gadis menyebalkan itu. Tidak. Tidak akan pernah.

"Jangan pergi!"Tanpa sadar tanganku sudah menggengam pergelangan tangannya yang akan menjauh. Mencegahnya untuk tidak pergi dari sisiku. Menahannya untuk dapat bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ia tersentak kaget. Mata indahnya memancarkan sorot kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau ingin pergi meninggalkanku sendiri Len? Kenapa?"Ia membulatkan bola matanya. Tanda bingung semakin merasukinya.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa Rin? Aku hanya ingin menemui Miku untuk—"

"Jangan pernah menyebut namanya di depanku!"Ia terkesiap sejenak. Mata azurenya menatap langsung pada mataku hingga menyebabkan manik mata kami beradu pandang.

"Apa—maksudmu Rin?"Aku terdiam.

"Hey,Len, dibandingkan dengan Miku siapa yang lebih kau pilih, aku atau dia?" Ia mengerutkan kening rapat. Memandangku dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau bicara—"

"Jawab saja! Aku ingin—mendengar jawabanmu,"Aku menyelanya cepat. Kualihkan pandangan ke susut-sudut ruangan. Panas. Mataku terasa panas sekali.

"Aku—"Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Kemudian menatapku dengan pandangan lembut. Aku tersentak. Ia mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. Jantungku berdegup sangat cepat.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja aku lebih memilihmu, kau ini bicara apa sih, dari tadi bicaramu aneh sekali,"Ia tertawa lagi. Tawanya yang indah. Tawanya yang menggelitik gendang telinggaku. Tawanya yang sejenak membuatku mematung. Oh,benarkah hal itu? Dan kurasakan wajahku memanas seketika. Membuat udara di sekitarku menjadi lebih beraroma. Hatiku benar-benar senang sekarang. Seakan semua keraguan, rasa pedih dan hal menyakitkan lainnya lenyap dalam sekejap.

"Be-benarkah itu Len?"Mataku masih mengerjap tidak percaya akan apa yang barusan kudengar. Merasa lucu, ia mengacak-acak rambutku gemas. Membuatku merasa kesal, sekaligus bahagia tentunya.

"Benar Rin. Karena kau saudaraku, tentu saja aku lebih memilihmu—"

**DEG.**

Saudara?

Apa yang dia ucapkan barusan?

Oh, Jangan katakan kalau dia hanya menggagapku sebagai saudaranya saja.

Tidak!

"Tapi Len, aku—aku mencintaimu!"Dan mata azurenya yang kini berganti terbelalak kaget. Namun itu tak lama, dalam sekejap matanya kini berganti menjadi normal kembali. Dengan senyuman manis yang terkembang di bibinya, ia mengucapkan hal yang dengan seketika menghancurkan hatiku.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin Rin! Kau ini bicara apa sih! Haha—kita ini saudara Rin. Tidak mungkin kita jatuh cinta. Tidak mungkin kau suka kepadaku. Dan tidak mungkin juga aku jatuh cinta padamu Rin. Tidak mungkin—"Aku tersentak kuat. Rahangku mengeras. Mataku membulat sempurna. Kugigit bibir bawahku. Sial. Cairan bening itu kembali menyeruak paksa dari pelupuk mataku. Mengalir semakin deras dan membasahi sebagian wajahku. Aku tersenyum miris.

"—benar Len. Kau benar. Hahaha—Iya ya. Bodohnya aku mengucapkan hal yang tidak-tidak kepadamu. Hahaha—bodoh. Bodohnya aku—"Aku tertawa kecut. Melangkahkan tapak kakiku mundur. Dan tanpa kusadari kakiku sudah bergerak menjauh dari sosok lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu .Meninggalkannya sendiri yang terpaku menatap kebodohanku. Aku benar-benar tidak kuat. Air mataku sudah tumpah ruah. Derap kakiku sudah mengantarkanku menuju ruangan yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku. Sebuah ruangan dengan cat kuning lembut sebagai pintunya. Merasa sudah tak dapat berpikir lagi, kakiku segera memasuki ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Membenamkan diriku dalam-dalam pada sebuah kasur besar di hadapanku. Sakit. Sakit sekali hatiku saat ini.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Gadis itu menangis. Menumpahkan seluruh cairan beningnya hingga isakannya terdengar membahana di seluruh sudut ruangannya. Entah sudah berapa banyak cairan beningnya tertumpah. Hingga ia merasa kalau cairan beningnya sudah hampir habis. Suaranya menjadi serak dan tenggorokannya terasa kaku.

"_Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"_Ia bergumam lemah. Matanya sudah semakin sembab. Merasa tak tahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya yang sudah terasa sangat berat menuju pojok kamarnya. Pandangannya beralih menatap sebuah laci tua di samping tempat tidurnya. Dengan segera, ia membuka laci tersebut. Mengobrak-abrik isinya dengan kasar. Kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah benda tajam. Sebuah benda berwarna perak yang membuatnya tersenyum lemah.

Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke segala arah. Sembari menggenggam benda tersebut di telapak tangannya. Dengan perasaan bercampur, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sudut-sudut kamarnya. Matanya menatap nanar pada benda yang tengah di pegangnya. Ia terdiam untuk sejenak. Meraba pergelangan tangannya perlahan. Ia tersenyum miris lagi.

"_Nah,Len…inilah waktunya,"_Ia mendekatkan benda tersebut ke pergelangan tangannya. Menutup kelopak matanya pelan. Ingatannya kembali terurai. Ia merintih. Tak tahan dengan itu semua, ia menyayat pergelangan tangannya sendiri dengan benda tajam tersebut. Membuat darah segar dengan segera mengalir deras dari pergelangan tangannya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sekarang melemas dan penglihatannya semakin mengabur, sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara seakan memangil dirinya.

"RIN! Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau ingin bunuh diri? Hentikan Rin! Rin!"Gadis itu tersentak kecil. Memandang lembut ke arah lelaki yang tengah gelisah di hadapannya. Tangannya beralih mengusap perlahan wajah lelaki itu. Hingga menyebabkan wajah lelaki itu menjadi sedikit ternoda oleh bercak darah.

_"Karena…aku… mencintaimu…sebagai seorang lelaki…bukan… saudara Len…"_Lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu tersentak. Tangannya yang besar menggengam tangan mungil dari perempuan di hadapannya. Sorot matanya memancarkan rasa iba yang mendalam hingga membuat cairan bening menyelusup perlahan di pelupuk matanya.

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh Rin! Kau—benar-benar bodoh,"Gadis itu tersenyum lemah. Ia meringis kesakitan. Rasa sakit yang berada di pergelangan tangannya seperti memaksanya untuk segera mengakhiri hidupnya. Sebelum kesadarannya menjadi sepenuhnya hilang, ia mendekatkan bibirnya tepat ke telinga lelaki di hadapannya. Membisikkan sebuah kata yang dengan sekejap membuat cairan bening dari pelupuk mata lelaki bermata azure itu mengalir keluar semakin deras.

"_Selamat tinggal Len…. Aku mencintaimu…"_

Dan senyum tipis terpatri di sudut bibirnya yang mungil.

.

.

.

_**Karena aku percaya,**_

_**Suatu hari nanti, **_

_**Suatu saat nanti,**_

_**Kita akan bertemu kembali,**_

_**Kita akan berjumpa lagi,**_

_**Dan sampai saat itu tiba,**_

_**Ijinkan aku mencintaimu**_

_**Mencintaimu dengan cinta yang semu.**_

_**Hingga kan tiba waktunya,**_

_**Ketika waktu berputar kembali,**_

_**Saat itulah kau akan mengerti,**_

_**Semua rasa cintaku padamu.**_

_**Semua rasa sakitku kepadamu.**_

_**Adalah bukti bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu.**_

_**Adalah pertanda bahwa aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu.**_

.

.

.

***OWARI***

* * *

**A/N:**

Yep, segini aja deh ceritanya OwOb

*plok

Jelek ya? Emang sih hohoho ~ ==

Nah jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya OuO/

Arigatou~


End file.
